Blog użytkownika:Jurakowa123/6 Urodziny cz4
(Cyborg) - A ja go znam 12lat -powiedział Batman - a Milen 13lat. - Jeżeli Batmnie jesteś Robina ojcem to ja sie nie dziwie - powiedział Bestia. - Może macie racje ale zauważcie że jestem pszyszywanym tatom Robina. - powiedział Batman. (Robin) Siedziałem na innym dchu budynkui i sądziłem że gożej być niemoże i myliłem się tu nagle pojawił się Joker i powiedział : - Napewno masz dość słuchania się Batmana dołącz do mnie a będzie lepiej mówie Ci prawde. - A jeżeli nie chce? - spytałem. - To maż to kliknij ten guzik. On nie lokalizuje cię tylko pokaże Ci droge do naszej krujówki i nic nie mów Batmanowi. - Spoko spadaj bo cie zaóważom. - powiedziałem niewiem czemu chyba coś się zemną dzieje. - Pamiętaj nic niemów Tytanom i Batmanowi. - uśmiechnoł się złośliwie i zniknoł w cieniu. - Phi nic nie mówił o Milen mósze jej to powiedzieć - i poszłem do Milen omijając Tytanów i Batmana. I nagle usłyszałam głos Gwiazdki : - Czy ty masz tajemnice jeszcze pszed nami ? - spytała. - Nie ważne. - powiedziałem niewiem czemu i poszłem prosto do Milen. - Chodz mósze ci coś powiedzieć i pokazać. - powiedziałem cicho. Milen poszła za mną do mojego pokojui jej wszystko powiedziałem od początku i pokazałem jej to coś a ona powiedziała że to doprowadza do danego miejsca czyli Joker nie kłamał. I jeszcze Milen spytała się mnie gdzie go widziałem i powiedziałem a ona zadawała ciągle pytania. Nagle padło pytanie czemu nie powiedziałem Tytanom i Batmanowi i odpowiedziałem: - Nw. Wsumie to mi nie powiedział. - powiedziałem. - To powiedz. - powiedziała. - Nie moge zabronił mi. - Mam plan. - powiedziała.. - Jaki? - pytałem z ciekawością. - On chce żebyś doszedł do złych do pójdz będziesz szpiekiem będziesz mnie informował. Rub co ci mówią żeby nie podejżewali nie powiem nikomu tego planu tylko to będzie nasz, i gdy zbiorą się wszyscy czyli Tytani, Batman i ja kontra źli i ty to my podejdziemy na środek i powiemy cały plan i będzie ubaw po pachy. - Niezły plan ja takiego bym nie wymyślił, ale to teraz mam iść do nich i im powiedzieć? - spytałem. - No. Idz teraz powiem Tytanom wymyśloną chicsorujkę ok. - Ok. To ide. (Reven) Nigdy nie widziałam takego Robina. Tak jagby naprawde coś urkrywał i to coś bardzo i to bardzo ważnego tylko co? Zastanawiałam się pszez 15 minut potem zawołał do mnie Bestia: - Ziemia do Reven. - Co chcesz myślałam!!!! - krzyknełam. - A nad czym sie zastanawiałaś? - spytał. - A co cie to? - Nic. - No własnie. Poszłam do pokoju tam gdzie miałam spaći zastanawiałam sie zowu nie mineło 20 minut i z myślą co sie dzieje z Robinem zasnełam. Spałam 2 godziny i obudził mnie krzyk Gwiazdki poszłam do niej i się jej spytałam co się stało ona powiedziała że widziała Robina. Uspokoiłam jai powiedziałam że to sen ona mi powiedziała że walczył ze Slyd-em i sginoł czy to się wydaży kto to wie. Nagle weszła Milen do pokoju Gwiazdki a ja poszłam Milen i Gwiazdka zostały same. Ja poszłam dalej spać więc niewiem co robiła Milen i Gwiazdka. (Gwiazdka) - Co się stało Gwiazdko? - spała upszejmie i zaciekawiona. - Śnił mi się twój brat. - powiedziałam. - Robin? - spytała jak by miała więcej braci. - Tak,a masz więcej braci? - spytałam. - Nie. - odpowiedziała krutko i tak jak by coś ukrywała. - a powiesz dokładnie co ci się sniło? - spytała. - No dobrze. Więc od czego zacząć? - spytałam siebie samą. - Od czego chcesz. - powiedziała jak by słyszała co mówiłam. - Więc Robin i Sleyd walczyli ja stałam i to wszystk owidziałam. Nagle Sleyd wzioł miecz i pszejechał mu po ręce. On z bólem upadł na ziemie Sleyd wykorzystał to i miecz w serce mu włożył był cały w krwi jak to się skonczyło Sleyd zniknoł ja pobiegłam do Robina i go pszytuliłam mocno i pszybiegli Tytani patrzyli na Robina wiedzieli że to nie ja bo bym tego nie zrobiła mu. Nagle pojawił się Sleyd byliśmy gotowi by go zatakować i on powiedział że raczej mósimy znaleść nowego lidera i podszedł do mnie i powiedział do ucha, a ty ukochanego. Potem się śmiał, śmiał i śmiał. I nagle obudziłam się ze snu i krzyczałam. Atak na marginesie gdzie Robin zawsze pszybiegał jako pierwszy do mnie i mnie pocieszał i pszytulał. - Robin ma daleko pokuj mógł nie usłyszeć ja mam prawie obok ciebie i słyszałam. - powiedziała Milen. - Dziękuje że pszyszłaś. - powiedziałam i poszła. Odrazu lepiej kiedy powiedziałam komuś sen i chyba moge dalej iśc spać, ale czemu Cyborg i Bestia nie pszyszli tylko Reven i Milen? A no tak Cyborg się wyłączyła a Bestia ma zatyczki do uszu i sprawa zmknięta. Poszłam dalej spać. (Robin) Jednak nie poszłem im powiedzieć żóciłem o ziemie specjalnie naprowadzacz nie mogłem tego zrobić Tytanom i Batmanowi oni o niczym nie wiedzą a ja i Milen tak. Poszłem spać. Rano wstałem o 5:12 i poszłem zrobić sobie śniadanie wiem wiem Alfred zawsze robi ale niechce go wykorzystywać do takich głupot. Zrobiłem sobie chleb z szynkom i sałatom zjadłem i jak zawsze szłem poćwiczyć koło sali trenigowej pszechodził Batman i wszedł i patrzył i po cichu powiedział : - Jestem z ciebie zadowolony. Ja to usłyszałem i podszedłam to Batmana i powiedziałem : - Naprawde jesteś ze mnie dumny? - Tak. - Nigdy tak nie mówiłeś. - A kiedy miałem ci mówić podczas patrolu? - spytał - Idziesz ze mną na patrol jak za dawnych lat? - Oczywiście że tak! - krzknołem i poszliśmy. - Jak zawsze nikogo nie ma zapomniałem jakie to nudne. - Ale chociasz spędzisz dzień z ojcem. - powiedział i miał racje. - No tak. - zapadła cisza i nagle wubuch pożar na ulicy Kreskówkowej. - Idziemy Robinie! -krzyknoł Batman. To poszliśmy ale to dziwne nigdy nie było żadnych pożarów, wybuchów lub kradzieży od kiedy to sie dzieje i to pytanie zostało zadane Batmanowi i powiedział od kiedy wyjechałem. Czyli to znaczy że się mnie boją jupi!!!!!!!!!!! (Milen) Poszłam do Robina a tam ikogo nie ma poszukałam wszędzie nigdzie go nie ma poszłam to powiedzieć Batmanowi a go tesz nie było poszłam do Reven. Reven poszła do Cyborga, Cyborg poszedł do Besti, a Bestia do Gwiazdki gdy Gwiazdka to usłyszała to myślałam że zaraz tu będzie powódz i pszestałaa bo usłyszyliśmy dwa głosy jeden był Batmana a drugi Robina i Robin mówił do Batmana : - Ale to była walka nic nie widziałem ale dałem rade. - Wiem widziałem dobra robota Robinie - powiedział Batman z uśmiechem łał pierwszy raz os stu lat widze jak się uśmiecha. - Dzięki. - powiedział Robin. Złapałam Robina za ręke i pociągnełam go do mojego pokoju i sie spytałam gdzie był a on powiedział że na paroże. Myślałam że to ja chodze teraz na patrol z Batmanem. No ale wsumie spałam. - Słuchaj mnie uważnie braciszku! - krzyknełam. - Słucham. - My się o ciebie martwiliśmy a ty nic nie powiedziałeś nawet nie obudziłeś mnie!!! - Spałaś a ja byłem na sali trenigowej nie chciało mi się iść do cb. - Dobra miejsza z tym powiedziałeś że będziesz z nimi? - Nie zepsułem specjalnie naprowadzacz. - powiedział spokojnie. - Co zrobiłeś był plan pszeciesz. - no tak mój brat się mnie nie słucha bo mam 13 lat. - A siostra nie pszesadzaj. Złość piękności szkodzi. - Hahaha. Robin poszedł zostałam sama minoł dzięń znowu noc mam nadziejeże Gwiazdce nic sie nie pszyśni. Niewiem czemu Robin nie lubi urodzin no rozumiem śmierć rodziców akurat w jego dniu a ja mam za nie długo no tak zapomniałam jutro moje urodziny. Poszłam spać na myśl o urodzinach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach